Makorra Story
by Hope7
Summary: Makorra all around. Their story through proposal, near death experiences, children, and so much more.
1. Now or Never

**hi! I'm hope7 thanks for coming over to read! This is going to be a series of makorra fics. I will promise you now that I will not abandan an this story in the very middle( because I hate when I'm reading a good one and BOOM discontiued.) So it's safe to read. I hope you enjoy!**

**I own none of these charectors **

Mako was scared. Crazy scared. Scared like he'd never been before. His next action would, for better or for worse, determine his future. Permanently. Forever. Immortaly. He brought one hand down to feel the buldge In his suit pocket. Still there. He couldn't decide if that was bad, or good. " Mako" Yelled a familiar voice. He jerked his head up. There she was. She looked wonderful in her long, sparkly sapphire dress. She had tiny blue earrings. Her shoes, clear light blue. So he could see her dark blue toenails. This was a lot more than he ever would have expected from her. She must have put a lot of effort into getting ready.

"Korra." He replied. "You look ...fantastic!" The avatar laughed.

"You'd better mean it, City Boy, this getups been my hobby for the last three weeks!" Again, her silvery laugh poured out of her throat. But she stopped abruptly when Bolin approached the couple.

"Hey, guys!" He exclaimed! Guess who I'm here with? Quick guess before she gets here!"

Mako rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, Paboo?"

"Well, yes!" He said, opening his vest to reveal a small orange mammal. "But I'm talking about...drumroll please!...OPAL!

"Good for you, little bro, good luck." Bolin beamed.

"Nice going." Korra said. "But you'd better get going, isn't that her over there?"

"Oh, right! Do I look ok?" He asked, straightening his jacket.

"You look great." Mako said. Bolin rushed toward the door, ready to greet his young date.

"Where's Opal, I don't see her." He asked, watching his anxious brother.

"Oh, she's not here yet." Korra replied.

"But you-why?" He asked, confused

"Wel,I can't do this with him spying on us , now can't I?" She stepped forward and kissed Mako on his left cheek. Now it was Mako's turn to beam. He was flooded with relief. This would go alright after all.

Mako was frantic. The party was nearly OVER. It was now or never. "Korra, can I ask you something?" He said casually, like he was planning to ask her if she wanted some lechee juice. Not the same. He put his hand in his jacket and pulled out the box. Korra looked at it. Mako took out a wonderful hand carved necklace. Korra brought up her head to look at Mako. "Will you marry me, Korra?" She took the necklace.

"Yes." She whispered.

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review, opinions, addvice, suggestions, anything and another chapter will be up as soon as anyone shows some interest in me continuing. Or when I get bored out of my mind. Whichever comes first. I hope to see you here again! **


	2. A new friend and an old enemy

**hey guys! I'm back. Science I'm terrible at writing weddings, I'm going to spare you the torture and skip to afterwards. Most of these stories may be short&sweet, so if you like longer ones, than you need to go somewhere else. And for saveg1, our couple lives in the time period indicated by the show. Happy Reading!**

**I own none of these charectors. Wish I did, but I don't.**

For the fith time this week Korra woke up to an empty bed. Mako had been getting up extra early and going to work fast lately, but he wouldn't tell her why. Whenever she asked he just said "It's nothing, don't worry about it." And she'd drop it. A few months ago she would never have let it go at that, but she trusted Mako with all her heart. She needed to show him that. Plus, Jinora had said she sounded like a raving lunatic going on about how Mako wouldn't tell her anything. So she was going to sit this one out.

She dragged herself out of bed at 10:24. Now that she was a master airbender, she didn't have to get up at the crack of dawn every morning to mediate. Korra was definently embracing that. Korra watched a police car go by. She looked for the id number, but it was too loud and going to fast to tell. korra wandered if Mako was in it.

She went into the kitchen and turned on **the** stove. She was definently in a scrambled eggs mood. "Three should do it." She thought. Kora cracked the eggs in the pan And went over to the kitchen table to pet the inpatient, hard to please cat. Asami's cat had given birth to a litter of five kittens and she jumped at the chance to get a companion for Naga. Mako was harder to convince and she had to go to Jinora to ask how to make it sound the most reasonable.

So, Korra broke out her puppy eyes, which may have gotten a little rusty because she almost never had to use them on Mako. "Please, Mako? A kitten would give us something to talk about and tie us together forever."

The puppy eyes and sweet words worked, because, Mako said "Fine. But you have to name it. I'm no good with names,"

"oh, Mako! Thank you! We can go first thing tomorrow!"

So, first thing the next morning they went to Asami's mansion and were greeted heartily by an old friend. The couple were taken into a guest bedroom and show the four kittens Asami was attempting to give away, without much luck. Three were black and playing all together. The little cats didn't at all acknowledge the fact that someone was in the room. But one cat was all alone, and looked at Korra and Mako with great interest.

"That one." Korra declared, scooping the kitten up and cradling the snow-white ball of fur.

"Ok. But remember, you have to name her." Mako said.

"That's easy." Korra said, not taking her eyes from the kitten. "Her name is Susi. It means snow".

"That's perfect." Mako said truthfully.

The white kitten had come home that same day, she was already housebroken. That cat loved Nafa more than anything in the world. Mako, on the other hand, well, she was known to have given him a few war wounds. Susi was impossible to get exited, and as far as Korra was concerned, her cat's life motto was "my way or not your way." But, she was a happy cat, and that's what Korra cared about most. Why, one time she-

Korra came back down to Earth. Her eggs were burning and someone was knocking on the door. She sprinted to turn off the stove and threw open the door. It was the mailman.

"Package, ma'am," he said.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, miss."

The avatar put the box on the table to open after breakfast. She was about halfway through her slightly burned eggs when Mako burst In the door.

"Korra! Are you alright! Did you get a package?" He asked frantically.

"Whoa, slow down. I'm fine. Yes, I got a package. I was going to open it after breakfast, but if your so exited I can o-"

"No!" He burst in. The firebender carefully picked up the box and threw it into the streets watched it explode and leave a dark mark on the road. Korra was dumbfounded. "Triple triad member, DeMone. We got an anonymous tip last week that they were after the avatar. We caught his partner this morning and he told us about the package. But he's locked up now and you're safe.

"I'm fine. But next time, could you, um, I don't know...TELL ME WHEN SOMEONE HAS PLANS TO KILL ME!"

"I know Korra, that was the biggest mistake of my life and it won't ever happen again. I'm sorry."

"Mako?"

"Yeah, Korra?"

"I love you Mako."

"I love you too, Korra.

**thank you for reading! I know the ending was kind of rushed, but I hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for chapter3 in a couple of days! Bye!**


	3. Airbenders meet cat

**hola! I hope you liked the last one. I am thinking of starting a makorra family in the next chapter. Let me know what you think of that. I love reveiews, and they don't pressure me at all. But it was awesome of you to** **think about it. Anyway that's what will be in the next chapter unless you guys are totally against it. Thanks** for** reading!**

** I own none of these** **characters:-(**

Korra was bored. And that was her mistake. She was so bored she invited Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo over for lunch. They had been begging to come over ever since they heard that Korra got a cat.

"Koooorrrrrrraaaaaaa." Meelo had whined. "I got to see her. What if Pokey's lonely?"

"When did you get her? How'd you convince the handsome firebender boy? What color is she? Are she and Naga in love? Will she like me?" Ikki was trying to pepper her with questions and soak up as much information as she could.

Jinora was more casual. "Your cat sounds awesome, Korra. What was her color again?"

So one lazy Sunday, Mako was out helping Bolin pick out an engagement ring for Opal. Naga was in the vet overnight for surgery, and Susi was...well, Susi. **So** she invited over the airbender kids. Pema and Tenzin jumped at the chance to direct some extra attention towards Rohan and a marginally quiet afternoon.

The kids arrived at 11:30 on the dot. They ran into the apartment, (except for Jinora, who walked into the house with a book covering her face)

"You don't know how much this means to us." Pema stressed with a tired smile.

"Yes." Tenzin declared solemnly. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Korra said, already regretting her offer. The moment they left, Ikki and Meelo burst into the room.

"Where's the cat!" They said in unison.

"Slow down! She's probably hiding. Why don't you go into the kitchen with Jinora? We can eat lunch, and then we can go find Susi."

"Korra! No! I wanna see her now!"

"Meelo." Came from the table. Jinora didn't look up from her book.

Ikki seated herself and sighed. Meelo wasn't so easy to convince.

"I'm going to see her now!"

"Meelo!" Said Jinora, looking away from her book and giving him her I'm-older-and-mom-put-me-in-charge glare.

"Fine, but make it quick!" He said, jumping up and down in his chair.

"What are we having?"

"Grilled cheese and lechee cubes."she answered promptly.

"Oh, boy!"said Meelo. They were about halfway through before they were full enough to start talking.

"So, Korra, how would you describe Susi's temperament towards foreign people and or objects?" Jinora asked.

"Umm...fine?" Korra hoped she had answered correctly.

"And what type of cat is she?"

"Not sure. It's a mix between Asami's cat, Rei, and some other cat."

"Hmm. And I can assume she has been properly vaccinated."

"Oh, of corse! She has all of the kitty shots."

"Oh, the poor thing! It must have hurt a lot." Ikki cut in.

"Yeah! I hate prickles! The only pointy thing I like is Pokey!" Meelo stated.

"Pokey isn't pointy." Said Ikki.

"Yes he is! He's Sharp in spirit!

"No, he's a softie inside AND out!"

"How dare you insult my lieutenant!"

Korra decided to tune them out.

"SO JINORA." she said loudly."WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO SEE SUSI? ONLY QUIET KIDS CAN GO." That shut them up fast. "Follow, me but be super quiet." She said. They nodded with wide eyes. They hunted around the house for the act for a full seven minuets before they found her stretched out in the closet of the spare bedroom.

"Awwwww she's cute!" Ikki whispered as loud as she could.

"Ehh, I've seen better." Said Meelo. Korra wondered what had happened to the kid who had been so exited to see her before. But Susi was nearly suffocated by the girls. After a while, they got tired of her and went back to pestering Meelo or their book. Korra glanced up at the clock. Oh,no. There was still 45 minutes until the kids got picked up. What the heck was she supposed to do with three kids for over half an hour? Park! Yes!

" Come on kids, let's go to the park." They went to the park two blocks away. Korra and Jinora sat on the bench while Ikki and Meelo resumed their heated argument in the sandbox. Half an hour later, Korra took them home just after Ikki and Meelo were destroying each other's sand castles. They went home and Korra went to bed.

ok, I will openly admit that I really slacked off on the ending. Let me know what you think. Review, review, review! Bye for now, not for long!


	4. Pink and blue

**I'm finally back. And i would just like to remind you guys that this story was originally written for my own personal use and I didn't like edit it or anything so please keep that in mind when you're reading. thanks happy reading **

I don't know legend of Korra

Owwwwwww Korra moaned. It has been four months since the package fiasco, and so far no more surprises. But these aches and pains were worse. At least the package didn't hurt. You're not supposed tohurt on your birthday. It was May 25 Korra's 23rd birthday. Mako had taken the day off and they were planning on Asami, Bolin, and his fiancée Opal coming over for cake. But she wasn't so sure what she wanted to do anymore, now that she was aching so much and throwing up.

" Oh, spirits. Aching, throwing up... And that night last month. Her eyes flashed back in memory.

Korra turned the box over and over in her hands. Pink and blue stripes. Mako had always wanted kids, he had made that clear... But, what if he wasn't ready? What if SHE wasn't ready?

"Uhhh!" Korra said as she read the directions. MOST EFFECTIVE IN THE MORNING. She would have to take the test tomorrow. But she was probably just overthinking things, it had only been once, what were the odds? The avatar was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the sound of keys in the door, or bags being placed on the table. But she felt a hand on her shoulder, and her hands flying towards the intruder with a water whip. The box flew on the table. Mako. She gasped and tried to hide the box. No such luck.

"What's wrong, Korra? You never space out like that-" he glanced at the box, and said, " What's going on, Korra? You don't think..." His voice drifted of leaving room for a much wanted answer.

" I'm sure it's nothing. I've been aching, that's all."

" but what if that's not all?" Mako asked.

Korra didn't answer. Mako answered his own question. "We will be fine lets not panick until you know for sure, k?

**ha ha ha! I'm going to leave you wondering until chapter five. More soon.**

**ok, I'm really sorry guys. I finished this last week but forgot to post it... He, he, he. Bye now**


	5. One

**Hello! I hope you like this chapter. Happy reading!**

** I don't own the legend of korra**

Korra had five minutes. Five minutes until her fate would be decided. To kill time, she read the box. One line was positive, and two lines was negative. She found it somewhat ironic, because all of her life she had wanted to be the best, number one. She had wanted to come out on the very top in pro bending matches and she wanted to be the winner when she was battling the Red Lotus.

But, now, all she wanted to have was two lines on the little tube. For the first time in her life, she wanted to come out on the bottom. She wanted to be the loser. She wanted the words no, blank, last, lose. She glanced at the clock. Two minutes. Korra occupied her mind with other matters. Or, at least, that's what she told herself she was doing. She wasn't exactly sure that going around the house pacing in panic really qualified as "other matters."

Time was up. She looked at the tube. It was one line. She looked again. Maybe she had looked too soon. After ten more minutes she began to accept the fact that a a baby was inside of her, growing.

Korra was frantic, Mako was borderline delusional with happiness and fear all mixed into one, and neither of them were ready in the slightest.

**ok, I admit that this one was short, but I will go into more detail about Makos reaction and such in the next chapter, Worst case scenario it should be up Monday. I've shipped Makorra from the very beginning. Have you ever sat down to think about it and realized that about all of the original characters she was shipped with have been removed? Bolin is set on Opal, Asami doesn't seem interested in any kind of relationship right now, and Mako's miserable guarding Prince Woo? (Don't know how to spell it, sorry) I'd bet anything Korra would cheer him up immensely. Anyway, bye for now!**


	6. Comfort

**Hey guys! Thanks for coming back to read. This story will pick up where the other one left off, but you will see more of their reactions. Enjoy.**

**I don't own the legend of Korra.**

"Mako?" She said, with much uncertainty in her voice.

"Yeah Korra?" Said the firebender.

" We're going to be parents in eight months." She choked out.

Mako sprang out of his seat. "Really? That's great! It's just-" Mako became quiet when he saw ackKorra doing nothing but staring at a nearby wall. "Korra, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Mako, I'm not ready for this. I can't do it. I'm the avatar for Spirits sake, I can't save the world with a baby! It could get hurt, or-"

Mako cut into Korra's rambling. "Korra, you're gonna do great. Just remember, you're not alone. You will never be alone. I'm here, Korra. And remember, Aang was the avatar and he had three kids."

Korra found some small comfort in this. "Ok." She whispered.

Mako pushed her hair back from her face

"but, we have to tell Tenzin, and my parents." She said.

"And I have to tell Beifong." Mako grimaced. "Tell you what, let's tell them in two weeks, before you start showing."

"Ok, but I want to tell Asami tomorrow" Korra said thoughtfully.

"And Bo." Mako added.

"I don't know, how's your brothers track record with secretes look?" Korra asked.

"Hm. Ok we will tell him later."

" You pick someone, too. Just someone who can keep a secret." She said.

Mako racked his brain for a good secret keeper. "I don't know, Jinora?" He asked.

"Jinora's perfect! I'll invite them over tomorrow for lunch."

**The next chapter, all will be told. Jinora and Asami early, of corse. It should be up soon.**


	7. Reaction

Hi!** First off, I'm sorry I made you wait so long for this chapter. But I'll make up for it over Thanksgiving CAUSE IM A FREE BIRD FOR A WEEK! (Translation:a week off for holiday.) I promise I'm not crazy. Oh, who am I kidding. I really have no idea where I'm going with this so I'll shut up and start the story.**

**I don't own the legend of Korra:,-(**

Obviously the first ones they told were Asami and Jinora. As planned they were invited over for lunch.

"Asami, Jinora, can you keep a really huge secret?" Korra asked with a smile.

"Yeeeaaaahhhhh.?" They said.

"Go ahead." Mako urged His wife gently.

"In eight months were gonna have a baby." She blurted out.

Asami responded with surprised smile. "Really! That's awesome! I can't wait. Do you know the gender or anything yet?" She said, the smile never leaving her face.

Korra shook her head.

As expected, Jinora was full of advice and fun facts. "Well, you probaly already knew you can't have fish or any type of alcohol." She started.

"Of corse." Korra said, making a mental note to boycott fish and alcohol for the next several months.

"And around month seven, you will lose the ability to bend for four months." She said calmly.

"What! four months! Why.!?" She half yelled.

" You know labor is a very painful process. If someone is in pain, their natural instinct Is to counter it with their bending. If they are a bender, of corse. Your bending is temporarily blocked so you can't do any damage you will later regret. Since some women deliver early, you lose your bending two months before the baby is born." Jinora informed her.

"Are you sure? That can't be right. I mean FOUR months without bending! That's crazy. i can't do that. There has to be some exception on account of me being avatar."

"it's particularly strong on the avatar. They can control all the elements, so just imagine if you were bending without knowing it? Depending on how long your labor lasts, you could potentially destroy the entire world." The airbending master told her.

"I haven't been able to bend my entire life, Korra. It's not that bad, I promise." Asami said cheerfully. But the Waterbender was still Weighted down with this news.

"Korra, follow me." Mako said. And to the guests he said "Don't tell anybody, ok, we want this kept a secret for amother week or two."

"Fine, but if nobody knows in a month, I'm leaking it to the press!" Asami said playfully. then they got the message and left.

"Mako, I can't do this, I can't. It'll be Amon all over again, but this time it will be four months! This time it will be-"

"This time we'll know it's coming. Would you rather not know and be surprised?" He said calmly.

"I can-"

"Stop there!" he said. "You can. You. Will. Be. Ok. Korra, look at me." She brought her eyes up slowly as if they were weighted down by steel balls.

"Ok. I will." She whispered slowly.

***********************two weeks later************************************

"Ready Korra?" Mako asked.

"No. She said, staring at him like had just spoken in the secret language he and Bolin made up when they were younger. He was sure he hadn't. So apparently he was just an idiot. They were going to air temple island.

The ride was a silent one. when they arrived, they came in the door and Jinora brought them to the living room. The whole family was having a snack.

"Korra, hi." Pema said welcomingly.

"Hi pema. We have something to tell you and your family." She said biting her lip.

They all looked up expectantly, except for Jinora, who's face held a small smile.

"I'm two months pregnant." She said quickly.

"WHAT?" Tenzin said, with the same face he gave Kai when he caught him holding Jinora's hand.

"Tenzin, hush. Korra's married and she can do what she wants." Pema defended her, much to Korra's immense relief.

"I'm twenty three, Tenzin. Mako and I have been married for two years and we can chose what we want to." Korra said, gaining confidence.

"Yeah!" Said the younger children.

"hmm. It seems I am out voted. Fine." He said stroking his beard.

Pema cleared her throat loudly.

"Congruadulations." He said.

the young couple went home.

"Was it just me, or did that go waaaaayyy better than I could ever hope?" The avatar asked.

"Not just you in the least bit." the firebender said.

A/N

sorry to cut this chapter short, but I wanted to get something up. Hope you liked it.


	8. Wildfire

**I'm back for another chapter. I will try and make the chapters longer, but I'm not making any guarantees. I hope you have a wonderful thanksgiving on Thursday.**

**The Legend of Korra=me no own**

Once Korra's baby bump showed up, rumors spread like wildfire.

"Korra, do you have news for us regarding the mystery of your possible future child?"

"Why have you decided to have a child while the world is still reeling from the effects of the red lotus?"

"We have received word from an anonymous source that you are currently with child. Care to comment?"

Some even went as far as asking things like,

"What was the exact date that your baby was conceived?"

"Are you planning on having an abortion?"

"How will you manage to keep your position of avatar, manage your relationship, and take care of a baby?"

"We have noticed your weight gain progressing especially fast. We have come to the conclusion that you are having twins. Is this correct?"

Naturally, she found the constant stampede of questions frustrating.

One day she came home from shopping and found Mako in the kitchen and said,

"How. Dare. They. Ask if I am going to have an abortion." She said through gridded teeth.

"You aren't, are you?" Asked Mako, concerned.

"Of corse not!" She said with a red face, storming into the bathroom and slamming the door.

"Okkaaaayyy then." He said. Korra had been particularly hard to figure out these past three months. One moment she would be yelling at him because she wanted to have seafood for dinner and Mako wouldn't let her, and the next thing he knew she was sobbing and begging for forgiveness.

Korra came out of the bathroom. "I'm -so sor- sorry Mako." She said sniffling with the occasional tear running down her cheek. "I just hate it when they ask me these! Its so stressful."

"I know." Mako said, stroking her hair. it had grown all the way back. He was glad. He had always loved her long hair. It reminded him of his mother.

"Don't touch me!" She said tearing away from him and dashing away.

Mako sighed. It was going to be a very long six months.

Wait. Back up. SIX MONTHS?! He'd nearly lost his mind-and survived two attempts on his life by his wife-in only THREE!

Six months. 26 weeks. 183 days. 4380 hours. 259200 minutes. 16000000 seconds. Wow.

He set a mental timer. 15999999, 15999998. 15999997, 15999996, 15999995.

****^^*****************later******************************************

"I don't like this Mako." Said Korra. She wrapped a blue scarf around her neck.

"Ready Miss?" Asked one of the metal benders.

"Almost." Mako answered. The press had gotten so bad, the second the couple stepped out of their apartment building they were smothered in reporters and fans and everyone else. Bolin had written to his wife, Opal while she was visiting her mom explaining the dilemma. So Suyin had sent three of her best metal benders to stay with Mako and Korra for a while.

"Get back!" Mako yelled. The metal bender made a fence with his metal grabbers with the couple in the middle. They ignored the endless flow of interrogation and eventually they thinned out. By the time they got to the store, they were all gone.

"Thanks John." Korra said. He nodded respectfully and ducked into a cafe next door.

"I like this crib, Mako. Can we get this one?" she said, prepared to pull out her puppy eyes.

"Of corse." Mako said. "After all, I picked out the paint color. He knew better by now than to argue.

"Thanks."

They took it home and painted the room a nice, relaxing green.

They took home the crib with rubber waves on the sides and a mobile of the solar system.

it was perfect. And over the next two months, they filled it.

With books, telling about the great adventures of Avatar Aang. With a story about Avatar Wan written by none other than Korra. With your standard Fairy tales, Little Red Riding Hood, The Three Little Pigs. But mostly with love from friends and family back in the Southern Water Tribe.

With Stuffed animals, plush frogs, and rubber ducks. Furry poar bear dogs and soft dragons. Firm sky bison and fluffy lemurs. Filled to the brim with hope from air temple island.

With puzzles and other stimulating games. Farm animal puzzles, and a pirate ship game. A box and key, and train station puzzles. With much expectation from Katara, Tough, and Jinora.

they were happy. tomorrow they would find out the gender of their baby. and maybe Mako would live until then.

**I hope you guys liked this one! More coming soon.**


	9. Inconvenience

**Hi everyone. I guess I'm writing backwards, because the chapter after this one is finished. But then I realized that I didn't have a chapter about bending-less Korra. Sorry. I didn't mean to reveal the whole plot for this chapter. I will now shut up and begin.**

**I don't own the legend of Korra.**

Korra woke up. She stood up. She went into the bathroom. She noticed that her plant was wilting. It was her favorite, a bright blue flower that Mako had given her on her wedding day. But it wasn't a problem. She could just revive it by bending some water into it. She flicked her hand up and...nothing. She did it again, this time more concentrated. Still nothing. Oh, spirits, what was going on? Somebody, what's going on? She started waving her hand at great speed up, and down. But she couldn't even dry off the towel Mako had left on the floor after his shower last night.

She started looking around the house frantically for any sign of a break in from Amon. She was about halfway through when she remembered that, first of all, Amon was dead. Second of all, Jinora's voice ran through her mind. "You will lose your bending temporarily starting at month seven, and it will typically come back when the baby is one month old..."

Great. Just yet another inconvinencing annoyance that came with pregnancy.

It was bad enough that she'd had to leave pro-bending behind her. Now, she couldn't even revive her flower. Then it struck her that she was handling this strangely well.

Mako came in to the living room about an hour later. "Korra, what happened to your flower? I thought you helped it every morning." He said. He didn't really care about the flower's well being, but, he had already seen so many things change. It was starting to make him uncomfortable.

"I would if I could." She said sharply, glaring daggers at him?

"What do you mean?" He asked simply.

"I can't bend, Mako! I'm at month seven!" She stormed into the kitchen and came out with a peach.

"Want one?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure?" Said an uncertain Mako.

"TOO BAD! THIS PEACH IS MINE! YOU CANT TAKE IT FROM ME!" she yelled and ran into the bedroom. Mako took this as his cue to go to work.

Meanwhile, Korra was still adjusting to the sudden change.

She couldn't heat anything by herself, much less cool it off. She couldn't make a sudden breeze blow off the cabbage man's hat, and she couldn't freeze the door mat for when her husband came home. She could sit still. She could read. She could play pi shoa. But she didn't. She was an adventurous gal, one that like the action of pro bending. Not the quietness of being a perfect lady, sitting nicely on the couch like a rag doll.

But her large belly had immobilized her pretty much. Having Jinora come over and babble all of her fun facts and try and have her memorize the encyclopedia was now the highlight of her life. She flipped through her small bookshelf on a moment of desperation, and found one of the stories they had gotten for the baby. She hadn't ever read it.

The Tale of Avatar Aang the title read. She sat down and read and read and read and, realized she knew nothing about Aang and Katara, and all of their friends. It was truly amazing. She was still reading when Mako came home and blinked twice before believing his eyes. She knew she would be calling Katara later.

**I know this was really short, but I need something up. Next chapter coming in literally two seconds.**


	10. Victory

**here I am! I am writing this to take away the pain of having to go back to school on Monday.,Enjoy!**

**I don't own the legend of Korra.**

It was just a cold winter morning. One that, just the previous year, hadn't ever meant anything to them. It started just as it usually did. She had a strange combination of food for breakfast, and Mako made the mailman open the package of cleaning supplies in the hallway. He didn't know why, but for some reason all Korra wanted to do was clean. Clean the stove, make the bed, disinfect the bedroom, even scolded him if he tried to give her a hug before washing his hands when he got home from work. Jinora called it "nesting." But it still wasn't right. Mako usually cared more about the condition of their house than she did. He was yet to find one thing that hadn't changed about his wife during her pregnancy.

"Mako, come open this!" She yelled from the kitchen. He knew waaaaayyy better than to take his time by now, so he rushed into the kitchen, where the avatar was attempting to open a box of disinfectant wipes.

"Ugg! I hate not having my bending! If I could Earth bend, I could get a wedge and pry this stupid thing open." She said, glaring at Mako out of the corner of her eye the whole time. Luckily, he also knew better than to ask her anything or question her in any way. He opened it and said in a neutral tone,

"Anything else I can do?"

"Take these and go clean the kitchen table." She said, obsessively pulling out about a dozen wipes and thrusting them at Mako. But no sooner did he start half heartedly scrubbing the table, did he here his name being called from the other room.

"I'm cleaning, Korra!" He said, scrubbing harder.

"Mako, get in here!." She yelled frantically.

He walked into the other room and saw Korra standing in the center.

"It's time." She said in a frantic voice.

"Are you sure?" Mako said with a matching tone.

"YES!" She screamed.

"Ok, get in the Satomobile. "I'll be right back."

He grabbed the bag they had prepared the previous night, and rushed up to the floor above them. He went into newly married Kai and Jinora's apartment.

"Jinora, Kai. Korra's in labor. go get Tenzin."

Jinora took charge, much to Makos relief.

"Kai, go get our family. I'll ride with Korra." He nodded and went to retrieve Lefty.

"Thanks." Mako said with more than true thanks.

She went to the balcony and flew down to the streets.

He rushed down the stairs to see Jinora helping Korra into the back seat. He jumped into the car and sped off.

"It's ok Korra." Came in a soothing voice from the backseat.

when he glanced back during the longest red light EVER, Korra was sweating, and breathing heavily.

The light flickered to green. He proceeded to break every speed law that ever existed and arrived at the hospital. They took Korra to a room and Mako followed, while Jinora waited for her family. They got the avatar situated in a bed and Mako set up camp in a nearby chair. Her body tried, and failed, to enter the avatar state. And Korra didn't remember anything after that. Because the next thing she knew, she was waking up in the spirit world.

"Welcome, Korra." She was greeted with a vaguely familiar voice. She spun around to face Iroh.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"You are in great pain back in you body." He said slowly and wisely. "So you have been sent here. It is similar, to finding shelter when you are waiting out a storm." He grinned. "Now, would you like some tea?" he said holding up "Korra's" teapot.

They sat down and Iroh poured two cups of tea. "By the way, congratulations on your daughter. She will be both beautiful, and powerful."

"Really? Will she be a bender? What kind?" Korra peppered him with questions.

"It is not my place to tell you. But you will be very, happy." And he vanished.

The next thing She knew, she was waking up to a surge of pain, and the wailing of a baby.

She opened her eyes.

"Korra! Where were you!" Mako yelled. Her vision came back into focus. She was surrounded by Tenzin, Pema, Ikki, Meelo, Opal, Bolin, and Mako.

"Give her some space." Jinora said, much to Korra's immense relief.

"I was..." She yawned.

"You don't have to explain now." Jinora said.

"I want to." Korra replied. "I was taken to the spirit world. Like, waiting out a storm, but with pain." She knew she wasn't explaining it very well, but if she wasn't at least everyone was pretending to.

She was saved from explaining further when a nurse brought the baby girl into the room and handed the bundle to Mako. he studied his daughter carefully and layed her down gently on his wife's chest. their eyes met. Amber eyes. Skin a few shades lighter than Korra's. Dark coat of hair. Beautiful.

"Her name is Jaya." She said.

Jinora added, "A traditional Earth Kingdom name that means "success," or "Victory."

"It's a victory that I'm still alive after those nine months." Mako joked.

"You're not out of the woods, yet." Korra laughed. She didnt know why, she was just so glad that it was all over and done. Finished complete. No more. Gone.

She greeted all of the other guests and, after two days, She and Mako were allowed to bring home their beatiful little Jaya. Their own personal Victory.

**Look out, world! Little Jaya has arrived! I hope you enjoyed this chapter review if you did. Review if you didn't. I take suggestions and requests into alot of consideration so if you have an idea for another part of this family's story, let me know.**


	11. Heat

**First of all, new episode=BOLINS REACTION TO TOPH!TOPH KICKED KUVIRAS BUTT! AHHH! Can this series get any better! The only thing that could improve it might be makorra! Here's to chapter eleven.**

**Me no own lok.**

Sure. That was almost always Korra's answer. Her answer to questions like

"Is she sleeping through the night?"

"Does she respond to her name?"

"Do you enjoy being a parent?"

It had surprised her how many purposes one word could have. She could answer sarcastically, mostly when people asked her if she was getting enough sleep. When they expressed concern over Jaya's well-being, she gave a sincere answer. And when they wanted to know if she was sure she was adjusting to her new situation, the avatar said "sure?" Halfheartedly. But, really, it was all the same. The avatar was starving for something-anything-to break up her daily routine, which consisted of the following.

KORRA AND JAYAS SCHEDULE

1. Wake up at three a.m. to comfort Jaya

2. Babys breakfast ten minutes later.

3. Three hours of completely unexplainable crying

4. Baby falls asleep for about fifteen minutes, leaving Korra enough time to shove down a piece of fruit

5. Change the baby

6. Visitors pour into the building, always when Jaya is in the middle of what she thought would be a nice long nap

7. Mako comes home for lunch, unless there is an emergency at work.

8. One of the airbending kids(although you couldn't really call them kids anymore seeing as they were teenagers and married) comes and volunteers to take the baby off the couples hands for about an hour.

9. The couple takes them up on their offer(unless it was Meelo.)

10. Take care of baby

11. Bed

12. Repeat

13. Repeat

14. Repeat

15. Repeat.

So it was no surprise when she took Jaya to Jinora's apartment three floors up. Kai answered the door. "Hey, Korra. C'mon in." He said, friendly gesturing towards the living room. She liked their house very much. It was cozy. You came into a buttery yellow living room with a couch and two arm chairs. To the right was a bright kitchen with a nice table with four matching chairs. To the left was a hallway leading to three bedrooms and a bathroom. She sat down on the orange armchair with her daughter on her played quietly with a turquoise ball for about three minutes.

"How is Jaya doing?" Jinora asked with a smile.

"She's doing great!" Korra answered with more enthusiasm that she really had.

"Can I hold her?" Jinora asked.

Korra handed over the baby without question. Jinora had grown up with three younger siblings and was the most responsible out of all of them, although Rohan had been the beginning of giving Jinora a run for her money.

Jinora and Kai had been married for about a year when Jaya was born five months ago. Korra had been thrilled when they decided to move to Republic City, even though she had no idea at the time how helpful it would be having such responsible babysitters in the same building. They chatted for about an hour about the usual, politics, King Wu's latest ridicules "modification" among other things. Jaya started fussing, so Korra brought her to One of the spare bedrooms to change her. She removed her diaper and cleaned her off with some water. The avatar could finally bend again and she was being very, very carful not to take her bending for granted. When she was all clean she sat her up in a soft chair and went to throw away the used diaper. It only took her a minute and when she got back Jaya was in the same position, playing with her turquoise ball. Korra placed one hand on the arm if the chair, bracing herself. But her other hand hadn't even touched her daughter yet when her brain registered pain. She jerked back her hand. The Chair was burning hot, but the baby showed no reaction to the sudden change. Korra snatched her up and placed her on her hip. The mother had every intention of bringing up the strange situation, but it was forgotton when she got into a heated argument with Mako.

A few disagreements later, The couple headed home. Mako put Jaya in her crib while Korra collapsed on the couch.

"Wanna hear something strange?" Mako asked after plopping down beside his wife.

"Sure." Korra said.

"While I was putting Jaya in bed, she was still holding her favorite toy, you know, that jade ball?" Mako said.

"That doesn't sound that strange." Korra answered.

"I know." He said. "The strange part was that the ball was reall, really hot. It almost burnt me, and I'm a firebender."

Korra bolted up from her lazy position to sitting straight up.

"That happened today!" She half yelled.

Mako shot her a confused look.

Korra explained the mystery of the heated chair.

"You know," Mako said thoughtfully. "I think I remember Jinora saying something about that in those pre-parent lectures. Something like, firebender babies have an abnormal tolerance towards heat that fades as they get older, and until a few years, they can't produce a flame, only-"

"Heat things up" She said slowly.

"Maybe. I could be wrong." Mako said.

"No, that makes sense." Korra said."Cool" she said with a grin.

"We will just have to wait and see now." Mako said.


	12. Scars-The accident

**Hello, makorra fans! I live to write another chapter. And also, for a reviewer I am very grateful to have reading my stories, I am not sure if Jaya is usually a boy's name. If it is, I'm using it as a girls name in this story. Please please please reveiw, because the more reviews I receive, the more motivated I am to write. So leave a message. Please. And also, just in case your wondering why Jinora appears so much in this story, it is simply because I am hopelessly obsessed with her. She is AWESOME! **

**I don't own the legend of Korra. I own all of their offspring. (Or, at least the ones I use in my stories)**

"Bye Korra, bye Jaya." Mako yelled over his shoulder as he locked the door behind him.

"Bye!" Korra yelped as Jaya bit down-hard- on her right index finger. She felt a surge of pain and a liquid running down her finger. Blood. Her finger was producing huge amounts of blood. Korra put Jaya in her playpen and dashed to the bathroom to clean off her finger. But she forgot something. Something important. She forgot to latch the pen.

Jaya looked around, pleased. She had pushed open the door and crawled out. Now the little girl Busied herself with getting the lay of the land. There was a coffee table, dark wood with a nice story that daddy told her on mommy's night out during times of desperation. She thought about it. Could she recall it? Maybe if she thought hard.

Jaya squeezed her eyes shut tight and imagined daddy's voice.

"Long ago, even before the times of Avatar Wan, there was a little bush. It didn't grow berries, or flowers like all of its friends. It was very dark and didn't look like anyone it knew. Anyway, all of the little bushes friends were made into fabulous furniture like chairs and boxes. But no one wanted to use the little bush. So it sat, growing bigger and more beautiful every day, but everyone always refused to see it. But the little bush knew it was special and it believed in itself so it grew and blossomed. Men passed by every day and ignored the bush. But, one day a little girl came to the forest with her daddy and noticed the little bush. She asked her daddy to take it home, and her daddy who loved her very much agreeed and brought it home. The man carved it into a coffee table, and everyone was shocked. For it was the most beautiful table anyone had ever seen. The man became famous for his woodwork, and gave the table to his daughter. And when she grew old, she passed it on to her daughter, who gave it to her daughter, who gave it to her daughter, who gave it to her daughter, who gave it to her daughter, who sold it in an antique shop to your mommy." He always finished with a satisfied look on his face.

The water was still running in the bathroom. That was a good sign. She liked that story, but there was more to do than recite stories. She scanned the room and saw a...lamp! That could be fun. Jaya crawled over to the table the lamp rested on and tugged the cord. It moved! This was fun. She pulled again, and again, until it was teetering on the edge. Jaya wasn't stupid, she knew things could fall, so she scooted back. But the lamp went with her. She didn't realize this until the lamp fell into the Susi's water bowl and she felt a surge of pain run through her body. Then she let out a scream before everything went black.

Korra was wrapping a band aid around her finger when she heard Jaya let out a terrible scream. She rushed into the room and saw her beautiful little girl lying on the floor next to a lamp and her day's water.

"Jaya!" She said, and collapsed at her side.

"Korra?" Jinora yelled, knocking at the door. "Are you ok?"

korra dashed to open the door. She was sobbing now.

Jinora rushed in and quickly surveyed the scene. She moved the cord from her hand and pushed a finger into her neck. Korra went and got the phone.

"Mako! Jaya's hurt! You need to get here fast!" Korra said into the phone.

"Korra, I'm kind of caught up here. The band aids are in the cuboard over-" Mako said.

"Mako! She doesn't have a pulse! I don't think a band aid can fix that!" she yelled.

"Oh, spirits, ok I'm on the way." He said gathering his papers and going to his car.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Korra said. She had gathered herself and was now walking over towards her ten month old daughter.

Jinora put her arm out in front of Jaya.

"No, it's not safe to move her. Call them, fast."

Korra went back to the phone.

"They'll be here in a minute." Korra said frantically.

The ambulance and Mako pulled up at the same moment.

The paramedics arrived and put Jaya in a stretcher after some routine techniques. But she was sent to the hospital not breathing steadily, despite the crews best efforts.

They arrived at the hospital and Jaya was whisked down the hall and Korra and Mako were placed in a waiting room.

"I'm sorry, ma'am" the doctor said. "There isn't room. but you can see her as soon as we have her stabilized." He left Korra muttering "if she can be stabilized."

Korra wanted to do somthing. She had never felt so helpless. She was forced to leave her little girl's fate in the hands of complete strangers.

The couple politely sent Jinora on her way after much assuring that they would be fine.

"Why didn't I check her pen? Why did I have to rush like I always do? Why couldn't I have saved her?" Were all running through Korra's head so fast she didn't know what they were saying.

Mako was whispering to her but she didn't hear a word. all she could hear were her thoughts.

"It's...it's my...IT IS ALL MY FAULT! How could I be so stupid!"

The doctor walked in three hours later with a solum look on his face.

Mako took a breath. This couldn't be good.

What the doctor said next made Korra's heart leap and then fall.

"She made it through surgery." Said the doctor in a white coat and thin mustache. He continued before the couple could crack a smile.

"It's wait and see now."

**ok, you are not allowed to complain about this chapter being boring. Stay tuned for part two of this chapter. The more reveiews I get, the faster I will update. So REVEIW away!**


	13. Scars-Permanent

**I just saw the season finale, and omg! Zhu lee and Verrick wedding! Don't be surprised if you find some Zhu Lee/Verrick family in here as well as in a Separate story. Keep an eye out for that. I am continuing this story, as I promised you in chapter one. Although this is the last Scars chapter. Enjoy!**

**I don't own the legend of Korra, I own the little girl who was shocked when she pulled a lamp into a water bowl. (Electrocuted would mean you died).**

Korra learned that week that patience was not her strong suit. In fact, if she had a closet full of suits, not even the dirty, worn, old one would have patience written on it. She had to sleep for three hours at a time at all different times on the clock, and even then she got no peace. Because all she could do was relive it. It was like those long three years before all of the poison was out, except this was ten million times worse.

Korra was informed on the third day that her baby was not expected to survive.

In response, The avatar went home. Not to her apartment in Repuplic city, not to the North Pole. She went to the Southern Air Temple. And that night she dreamed, but not of Jaya. She dreamed of Aang.

"A-aang?" Korra stuttered.

"Yes, Korra." The airbender smiled.

"What-what are you doing here?" Korra asked, trying not to stare.

"You should know why, you summoned me here." Aang said.

"Well, the only thing I can think of is that my only little girl is on the verge of death!" Korra said, angry.

Aang's eyes flickered with sympathy.

"Korra," He said, clearing his throat. "I might be able to help, on two conditions."

"Tell, me! I will do anything, I love Jaya more than anything."

Aang smiled. "First of all, say hi to Katara and the kids for me." His face turned solemn. "And leave, now! Go be with your daughter or it will not work!" Aang seemed to disintegrate into thin air, and Korra woke up sweating. It didn't matter if it was just a dream, she needed to stay by Jaya's side. What could she have been thinking?

Korra arrived in record time and sat by Mako, who was dozing in an armchair by Jaya's bed.

"Mommy?" Croaked a dry voice. "Wata?" Korra sprung up and filled a cup in the sink before calling the nurse and waking Mako.

"I have never seen anything like this before-ever." The nurse said with a frown. "Her pulse and breathing are steady. Her blood is good. If this keeps up she can go home next week." She said.

"Thank the Spirits!" Mako said.

"Not the spirits, Aang." She whispered. Then a little bit louder, "Thank you, Aang."

This earned her a few strange looks but they were too deliriously happy to care.

"She'll have a bad scar on her left hand, I hope she's not left handed." she said raising her eyebrows at the parents. Korra shrugged. She looked at her baby's hand, swollen and red, but she guessed the scar was the thin line running horizontal across her hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~one week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mako still had unused vacation from way back when they were dealing with new airbenders, so he cashed it in now. He had a week to spend solely with Korra and Jaya.

They brought her home from the hospital on Sunday, and Mako couldn't help thinking that this was nothing like the time they brought her to their apartment ten months ago. Sure, they were happy now, really happy, estatic actually. But Ten months ago they had been so... he thought, they knew so mich more and beenthrough a good hard dose of reality. Now he was sure that they had been through the worst.

He had never been more wrong.

Korra took Jaya home with Mako at her heels and changed Jaya into a jade colored onesie. It was her favorite, and very soft. Jaya got more attention then ever the following weeks.

But a little after she turned two, she asked her mommy.

"Why do I have stripe on my hand?" The toddler asked innocently.

"Oh, honey." Korra answered. "That's a scar." and she explained the story of how she got that scar.

"But I have one, too." Korra said, rolling up her sleeve to reveal a patch of red skin.

"When's it leave?" Jaya asked.

"It's permanent, baby. It doesn't leave."

"that's not very polite." Jaya said after studying her hand. "But I like it."

"Really?" Korra asked, a flicker of guilt coming back to her.

"Yeah!" Jaya said waving her arms. "Momma!" She said, now frightened.

Korra spun around and saw that the curtain was on fire. She put it out with a smile.

Jaya tried waving her arms again, and a flame burst out of her hands onto the curtain.

Korra extinguished the flame and hugged her daughter.

"That's permanent, too." She whispered into her mess of dark hair.

**Not very proud of this one, but I'm trying to update all of my multi-chapter stories twice before Christmas in four days. Gotta get writing!**

**p.s.**

**reveiw!**


End file.
